Nurse Joy(EP195)
Continuing on their journey to Olivine City, Pikachu looks a bit worn out. Brock suggests it’s the trudging along this trail that has taken a toll. Just then, an old man appears from beside the path and explains the soil in this region contains minerals that absorb electricity. He walks up to Pikachu, kneels down and starts speaking to Pikachu in Pokémon language. Upon Pikachu’s response, he rises and tells Ash that Pikachu is exhausted and cannot walk much further. Introducing himself as Simon, he suggests the crew follow him to his rest-stop. At the rest stop, the Team Rocket trio are sitting on a bench disguised as senior citizens to get a free food discount. However, when they see Ash, Misty, Brock, and Simon coming, they hide under the bench they were just sitting on. Once they arrive at the rest stop, Ash hooks up Pikachu to a nearby bicycle with the electrodes attached to it. The more Ash pedals, the more electricity is pumped back into Pikachu’s cheeks. Simon asks if they have any other Electric type Pokémon that need to be recharged, but Misty and Brock tell him that Pikachu is their only Electric type Pokémon at the moment. Simon later explains to Misty and Brock that he won’t charge for the “recharge” and he’ll waive his translation fee, leaving Misty and Brock surprised that he charges at all for his rest-stop remedies. Overhearing the conversation, the Team Rocket trio decide to catch Pikachu while it still has low electricity and burst out from under the bench, sending Simon, Misty, and Brock flying up with the bench. Ash notices the three and stops pedaling while Misty and Brock ask the trio why they got thrown in the air. The trio start reciting the Team Rocket motto, but are interrupted by Simon, still thinking they are senior citizens, who says to just give him a second to make them another pot of tea. The trio tells Simon that what they want is Pikachu before revealing themselves as Jessie, James, and Meowth. Meowth soon has an idea and tells Team Rocket to go into a huddle. He tells them that Simon has the ability to speak to Pokemon and says that he has never seen a human who could do that. Jessie and James ask Simon if he really can talk to Pokemon, to which he demonstrates by communicating with Pikachu, though Meowth can't understand what they are saying to each other. Ash asks Simon what Pikachu is saying, however Simon says that Pikachu needs to save its energy and then says that it's almost impossible for most people to understand Pokemon language. Officer Jenny then shows up saying that she doesn't believe Simon can speak to Pokemon either. Brock is happy to see Officer Jenny, while Team Rocket is scared of seeing her because she's a cop. She is there to arrest Simon for supposedly participating in a Pokemon scam leaving Ash and the gang shocked. Officer Jenny(EP195) explains that several local Trainers have been swindled out of their money recently by a person claiming to be a Pokémon interpreter and says that Simon fits that description perfectly. Simon claims that he is a real Pokémon interpreter and that he would never swindle money from anyone. Officer Jenny asks Simon to prove that he can talk to Pokémon, to which Simon replies to just ask the Pokémon to tell her. Officer Jenny gets angry at Simon, who she thinks is just lying to keep himself out of jail, and still tries to arrest him. She claims that Pokémon can't understand or speak human speech, to which Team Rocket and Meowth are disgusted by knowing that Meowth can fluently speak human speech. Officer Jenny then recognizes Team Rocket but mistakes the trio for Butch and Cassidy. As the trio runs away from Officer Jenny, several smoke bombs explode, blocking Team Rocket's escape route. Jenny asks if the trio are Simon's accomplices, to which he replies that he doesn't know them. Ash asks if Team Rocket sent the bombs, to which they reply that they wouldn't shoot smoke bombs at themselves. The trio decides to use the spoke as cover and escape from the rest stop. Jenny tries to stop them, but as the smoke clears, it is revealed to everyone that the trio has escaped. Brock and Misty then tell Jenny that Simon is gone as well, as they wonder if he really was in a scam or not. Ash then notices that Pikachu inhaled a lot of smoke and goes to the Pokémon Center with Officer Jenny and his friends in Officer Jenny's car. Team Rocket is hiding behind a group of rocks complementing themselves on their escape. They then notice some men that kidnapped Simon and question whether they were the people who sent the smoke bombs. Meowth decides that they should follow them to find out what's going on. At a small house in the woods, the men who kidnapped Simon say that he is the Pokémon interpreter that they have all heard about, while Simon says that they are the phony interpreters who were steeling people's money. The kidnappers then claim that Simon is doing the same thing as them, to which he replies that he only interprets Pokémon to help them and their trainers and only charges the trainers to keep his rest stop open. The boss of the group claims that if Simon was a real interpreter, he should have shown his talent to the police. They then tell Simon that he is going to help them in their scam, to tell trainers what they want to hear and steal all their money, as his men give some examples of what he is talking about. Meanwhile, Team Rocket overhears the whole conversation through a window. They say that if the kidnappers can make money off of interpreting Pokémon, that they can as well. The trio decide to pretend that they know what Pokémon are saying, with James asking what Pokémon can say that is important anyway, to Meowth's anger. As Meowth uses Furry Swipes on James, he claims that it is disgraceful that the men should try to interpret Pokémon, saying that he only learned human speech to help him understand humans, and how, unlike humans, Pokémon never lie. Jessie and James are confused, saying that they know a little Pokémon who is great at lying (meaning Meowth). Meowth is confused over who they are talking about, then figures out it's himself. He gets upset, saying that he was once an honest Pokémon before he learned to walk and talk, and wishes he wasn't cursed by his new ability. Inside the building, Simon angrily says that he will not help the men with their goals. The men decide to keep Simon tied up though so that he won't tell anyone about who they are. Team Rocket realize Simon is in trouble and decide to help him so that they can use him to make money for Team Rocket. At the Pokémon Center, Pikachu is fully recharged and Nurse Joy tells Ash that Pikachu will be fine in the morning. Ash thanks Officer Jenny for taking them to the Pokemon Center. While Officer Jenny leaves, Ash wonders if Professor Oak is still awake and then goes to talk to him with the Pokémon Monitor. Professor Oak tells Ash that there's been no real life cases of Pokémon interpreters and that they exist only in fairy tales. Ash then thanks Professor Oak and hangs up. Ash wonders if Simon really was a phony. Simon then enters the room, having escaped from the men, telling him that maybe he was, in a way, but he knows in his heart that he can understand Pokémon and that they can understand him. Ash tells Simon that Officer Jenny is still looking for him, to which Simon replies that he was headed to the police station, but was worried about Ash's Pikachu's health and came to check on it. He then tries to talk to Pikachu, and gets a response! Simon is glad to see that Pikachu is feeling better and says that it's great news. Misty and Brock ask if Simon really can understand Pokémon, to which he replies that he can't understand actual words, but claims that he sometimes thinks he can, but it's just a feeling. Simon claims that once there was a time when he understood Pokémon and they understood him clearly, to the group's surprise. Simon explains that it was 60 years ago and the sky was very similar to the way it is right now. He claims that he once lived in a little farm house when one day a storm broke out nearby. Simon was mesmerized by the giant twister coming his way and just couldn't run away, when his father picked him up and put him in the storm cellar to protect him while he went to check on the neighbors, telling Simon not to move. While crying in the storm cellar from being scared, Simon soon heard some voices, and found out that a Pidgey, Rattata, and an Oddish were actually talking to him, to his surprise. The Pokémon ask him who he is, and Simon replies that it is incredible that the Pokémon are talking to him. The Pokémon say that it is boring in the cellar with no one to talk to, and say that Simon can call them to talk to them anytime that he wants, claiming that they finally have someone to talk to. Simon was extremely happy to have someone to talk to as well and agreed to their idea. Simon talked to the Pokémon for what seemed like hours, having fun the whole time. He claims that he will never forget that day, as it was the most magical day of his life. When his parents came to get him however, the three Pokémon had vanished and the farm had been totally destroyed by the twister. After that, he was never able to speak with Pokémon again. He thinks that he might just have imagined the whole thing, however he still believes that he can understand Pokémon and that they can understand him, but he also thinks he might just be fooling himself and everyone else. Ash and his friends are touched by Simon's story as Pikachu comes outside to join them. The group are shocked, thinking Pikachu should still be in bed resting, and Ash asks if Pikachu came outside to thank Simon for all that he did, and Pikachu nods his head to say yes. Suddenly Pikachu prepares to attack something, and it is revealed that a large group of Magnemite and Magneton are outside the Pokémon Center, along with the kidnappers who want Simon back so that he doesn't turn them into the police. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket Trio is in their balloon flying over the center watching Simon and the group of men talking with each other. Simon claims that he is not a con man, but an interpreter who does his job for the love of Pokemon. Angered by this, the boss of the kidnappers sends the Magnemite and Magneton to suck up all of the electricity from the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy runs outside and tells the kidnappers that she is treating a lot of Pokémon in the center and that they can't steal the electricity. The boss doesn't care about that and allows his Magnemite and Magneton to keep sucking the electricity. Ash is about to throw a Poké Ball to help stop them, but Simon decides that he wants to talk to the Magnemite and Magneton. Misty tells him that they are Pokemon and that they might not understand him, but Simon decides to try anyway because he thinks that what he has to say comes from the heart. Simon tries to tell the Magemite and Magneton not to suck up the electricity for the good of the Pokémon. Jessie and James are confused as to why Simon is not speaking in Pokémon language and think he maybe is a fraud, but Meowth tells them to keep quiet so he can hear what's going on. The boss tells Simon that he has kept the Magnemite and Magneton hungry so that they will suck out all of the center's electricity for their food. Simon continues however telling the Magnemite and Magneton to do what they want with him, but to worry about the Pokémon in the center who, without electricity, might not survive the night. He tries to tell them to think about what the sick Pokémon are going through right now and tries once again to get them to stop sucking the electricity. The Magnemite and Magneton listen to Simon and stop sucking electricity, to the boss's anger. Even the Team Rocket trio is touched by the way Simon spoke to the Magnemite and Magneton and everyone starts to believe he really can talk to Pokémon. The boss tries to tell the Magnemite and Magneton to get up and suck up the electricity again, but they won't move. Pikachu then uses some of its electricity to energize the Magnemite and Magneton, letting them go to the wild, and use Thunderbolt to shock the kidnappers. Officer Jenny comes to arrest the kidnappers, but Simon comes down and asks to be arrested to. Officer Jenny tells him that Nurse Joy told her the whole story. Simon puts out his hands so that they can be handcuffed, but is surprised when Officer Jenny thanks him for saving the Pokémon Center and asks him to tell the Pokémon that she said hello to them. Simon and the group are happy to do so, while Team Rocket flies away in their balloon, happy that they won't get blasted off. However a thunderstorm appears and shocks them, sending them blasting off again. Simon says goodbye to the group and states that he is going to give up being a Pokémon interpreter. However, the group urges him not to give up, as he might be on the verge of a huge breakthrough, so Simon decides to stay an interpreter. The group then leave the Pokémon Center as they continue on their way to Olivine City. Screenshots Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Medical Core Category:Red Hair Category:Twins Category:Female Category:Siblings